Freedom's Wings
by Aldarame
Summary: Una cacería lleva a Dean a descubrir un secreto que Castiel jamás le reveló. Su deseo por conseguir que Castiel confíe en él lo lleva al extremo de sus acciones al punto de casi perderlo…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Freedom's Wings  
>Rating: PG-13 este capítulo. Sera NC-17 al final<br>Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor  
>Pairing: DeanCastiel  
>Spoilers: en algún momento de la sexta temporada, aunque puede que haya un poco de AU<br>Warnings: lenguaje sucio, sexo M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.  
>Word Count: ~ 4000 words este capitulo<p>

Summary: Una cacería lleva a Dean a descubrir un secreto que Castiel jamás le reveló. Su deseo por conseguir que Castiel confíe en él lo lleva al extremo de sus acciones al punto de casi perderlo…

Capitulo 1

Sam era el genio aquí, no él. Era al pequeño Sammy a quien le gustaba la parte de investigación en sus cazas. El que hacía toda la búsqueda en su laptop sin el esfuerzo de tener que moverse de la habitación del albergue. Así que cuando Bobby le pidió ir a investigar a una biblioteca local, del pueblo donde estaban llevando a cabo su nueva cacería, Dean no pudo más que protestar.

Sam había estado fuera las últimas tres horas por lo menos, entrevistando a las distintas personas involucradas en lo que habían sido aparentemente suicidios al azar, pero ellos sabían que era más que eso. Cuando una parejita de enamorados se suicida uno puede teatralmente evocar a Shakespeare y su _Romeo & Juliet_. Pero cuando cinco parejas de adolescente se suicidan en alguna especie de rito sexual desagradable, _algo_ hay detrás. Así que resignado, sabiendo que no tenia más opción aquí, se dispuso a buscar la información.

Como Sam era más táctil que él, habían preferido que el menor de los Winchester sea quien haga las averiguaciones para detectar posibles parejas con intenciones suicidas. A demás, de recolectar toda la información posible, sin incomodar a los familiares de las víctimas.

La idea era tratar de investigar sobre la historia del pueblo, quizás en algún momento hubiese existido allí alguna bruja, algún asesinado sádico, alguna masacre a algún amante que ahora quisiera tomar venganza.

La biblioteca en el pequeño pueblo era más grande de lo que esperaba. Al parecer su dueño, un viejo canoso de alrededor de 86 años, era coleccionista desde su infancia y poseedor del dinero suficiente como para recorrer el mundo había terminado construyendo en una antigua casona una inmensa biblioteca con los libros que había ido recolectado durante sus viajes.

El viejo era simpático y a pesar de no tener la necesidad de trabajar era él mismo quién atendía a los clientes. Él claro, y algunos ayudantes. La vieja casona donde había elegido mostrar a su pueblo un poco del mundo tenía tres pisos con grandes salones, rodeados de mesas, sillas y sillones por doquier. Al parecer no había estado errado en construirla ya que tenía gran concurrencia, sobre todo entre adolescentes.

Dean se presentó como un agente del FBI investigando los casos de asesinatos. El anciano entusiasmado con la posibilidad de oír nuevas historias lo había recibido con total simpatía. Una vez que le había explicado cuál era su teoría, aunque omitiendo obviamente la parte de los posibles fantasmas vengativos, el viejo lo había guiado hasta la sección de historia.

Allí, entre muchos libros viejos, derruidos por los años, había unos cuantos periódicos de por lo menos cien años atrás. Sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, pero por suerte aparentemente el viejo se había tomado el trabajo de marcar los acontecimientos más relevantes en cada uno por lo que esto reduciría mucho su tiempo de búsqueda.

—Fíjate en estos muchacho —Dijo el viejo extendiéndole una pila de periódicos—. Recuerdo que había separado estos del resto porque tenía allí noticias que habían conmocionado el pueblo entero… aunque no puedo recordar exactamente cuáles. Ya ves, mi memoria no es tan buena como solía ser.

—Muchas gracias señor, esto será de gran ayuda.

Finalmente no había encontrado nada que pudiera ayudarles en ellos. Había sido una búsqueda inútil, y una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando estaba por retirarse del lugar un libro negro con escrituras doradas como fibras de hilo de oro en su tapa llamó su atención. En la tapa tenía el dibujo de un Angel ensartando un dragón con su Lanza. Dean revoleó sus ojos pensando en Michael. El libro le recordaba a una vieja biblia, demasiado viejo y muy bien cuidado para una biblioteca como aquella. Aunque recordando al anciano que se dedicaba a cuidarla, y que había traído muchos de estos libros de sus viajes, pensó que quizás podía haber algo interesante en sus páginas después de todo.

El libro parecía estar redactado en primera persona y Dean no tardo en darse cuenta que era una historia contada desde el punto de vista del propio Michael. Había en ella mucho que el cazador ya conocía, tal como la historia de la creación, o de cómo el Arcángel había expulsado por pedido de Dios a su propio hermano, Lucifer, de los cielos.

Si Dean no odiase la lectura, habría creído que aquel era un cuento muy bien elaborado, porque, _¿Qué posibilidades había de que fuese una historia real?_ Bueno… real era, pero ¿Pertenecían aquellas líneas al propio Michael? Nah, _eso_ era imposible. ¿O no?

Dean continuó leyendo, pasando páginas al azar, leyendo algunos párrafos aleatorios aquí y allá, hasta que una imagen llamo su atención. En ella se venía a Michael admirando lo que parecía una bella doncella de largos cabellos que Dean imagino dorados como el trigo. La muchacha estaba parada en lo que parecía un peñasco extendiendo sus manos hacia el Arcángel cuyas enormes alas estaban desplegadas en vuelo, inclinado sobre la doncella, y en su mirada se manifestaba lo que parecía amor y anhelo.

Podría ser una imagen cualquiera, si no llevase como título "_La traición de Michael_".

Dean decidió leer un poco más. Tenía algo de tiempo hasta que Sam se contactase con él. En el libro Michael describía como había conocido a su _"amada",_ una princesa destinada a ser su encargo, tal y como Dean era el encargo de Castiel. Y cómo esto generó la ira de Dios, su padre. Era un relato sobre confianza y amor. Y obviamente, con final trágico.

El arcángel aparentemente enamorado de la muchacha, había cometido el error de mostrarle su Alas mientras hacían el amor, lo que él describía como el mayor acto de entrega e intimidad que un Angel podía tener con un humano. A los ojos de su padre, un completo Pecado. A los ojos de sus hermanos, rebeldía.

Algo en el estomago de Dean se revolvió al pensar en Castiel. En como su relación había ido creciendo en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que el Ángel lo había rescatado del infierno salvando su alma del tormento y la soledad, reconstruyendo su cuerpo célula por célula.

Cómo la acción de Michael podría resultar un mal ejemplo para sus hermanos, la ira de Dios había caído como un golpe mortal sobre la pobre muchacha. Temiendo que Michael pudiera seguir los pasos de Lucifer en su codicia, había decido matar a la muchacha, que al parecer estaba embarazada y mandarla al infierno a las garras de Lucifer, para mostrar al Arcángel su supremacía.

Michael desolado, se había enfurecido con su padre. Pero éste mañoso y astuto, le había prometido al Arcángel que si le entregaba su entera devoción y obediencia, algún día le devolvería la vida a su amada.

Al parecer Dios era realmente un bastardo manipulador, y Michael no era tan hijo de puta como pensaba.

Dean supuso que de allí podría venir su rebelión, y la intención de sitiar el infierno, matar a Lucifer y rescatar a la muchacha, la cual Dean imaginó que nunca había sido resucitada.

Unas líneas más llamaron su atención, debajo de otra imagen de Michael con sus alas desplegadas había una nota de aclaración, en letras chiquitas, como en los contratos donde viene la parte importante. A veces, la parte _mala_.

_Tiene que haber mucha confianza para que un Angel te deje ver sus alas. Debe haber mucho más todavía, para que te deje tocarlas. _

—_Tocarlas…_ -Pensó Dean. Nunca se había preguntado antes dónde el Angel escondía sus alas, o como se sentirían bajo sus dedos, contra su piel, si olerían a libertad, tal y como Cas suele oler a veces.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — ¿Te gusta la historia de los Ángeles muchacho? Tengo montones de libros… y muchos recuerdos también. Tuve una vez un amigo que trabajaba en el vaticano. Recuerdo que estudiaba a los Ángeles cada día de su vida, y así durante muchos años. ¿Qué estabas leyendo? —Dijo tomando el libro de la mano de Dean—. Ah la historia de Michael. Pobre… trágica historia. Digna de una novela. Pero pocos hay ya que se interesen por esas historias… aunque podría hablarte un poco de ellos si quieres y la memoria no me falla. ¿Crees tú en Ángeles?

Estaba a punto de decir NO, pero una imagen de Cass, su propio Ángel le vino a la mente. —Sí…

—Los ángeles son seres inteligentes ¿sabes?, capaces de sentir, de amar y odiar como nosotros. Aunque están hechos para la obediencia, y son casi incapaces de tomar sus propias decisiones. No tienen sexo. Son una especie diferente a la especie humana. Existen en una frecuencia vibratoria levemente más fina que aquella con la que nuestros sentidos físicos están afinados. Esto significa que no podemos percibirlos comúnmente con nuestros ojos y oídos, pero ellos sí pueden percibirnos a nosotros. Nuestras realidades se inter penetran mutuamente y la de ellos abarca y envuelve la nuestra. Solo podemos verlos si visten un cuerpo humano como cubierta para su gracia, y sus alas se esconden de nuestra vista en un plano diferente al nuestro. Hay que ser muy privilegiado para que un Ángel te deje ver sus alas. Aparentemente es un obsequio que muy pocos tuvieron la suerte de recibir.

— ¿Usted cree que es verdad? Digo… lo de su amada, y lo de las Alas…

—Sí, toda la historia. Pero dicen también que si uno toca con sus manos la espalda de un cuerpo poseedor de un Ángel puede sentir la energía desprenderse de las alas. Aunque no te lo recomiendo, tengo entendido que son _muy _sensibles. Tanto como tus partes… y los Ángeles son muy reservados. No creo que les guste esa clase de intimidad. Al menos que sea con alguien de su confianza. Esta historia demuestra que contrario a lo que se dice, los Ángeles son capaces de sentir, y por supuesto son capaces de Amar—Dijo el viejo con una mirada especulativa. Dean se había quedado absorto. Si bien imaginaba que la existencia de los Ángeles y de Dios, etc., etc., no pasaban desapercibido para muchas personas, no imaginó que una persona común, como aparentaba ser ese viejito, podría saber tanto. Y si se lo había inventado, no parecía estar muy lejos de la realidad tampoco. Se preguntó también si sería verdad lo que contaba de las Alas y si podría usar su conocimiento con Cass. Algo en el estómago de Dean se revolvió al pensamiento de Cass mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules, sus alas desplegadas en su espalda. No es que a Dean le gustaran los hombres, por supuesto que no. Si había algo que Dean amaba eran las mujeres, sus largas y hermosas piernas, y sus redondas y firmes tetas. Pero había que ser de piedra para no _emocionarse_ ante la forma en que Cass solía observarlo a veces, esas miradas profundas y sus toques casuales. La adoración que Dean podía ver en sus ojos cuando lo miraban… era por lo menos difícil no pensar en ello a menudo. Y saberse poseedor de semejante información de verdad no tenía precio. Sería muy idiota en no aprovecharla. No podía dejar de imaginarse al inmutable Angel perturbado por pequeños pero bien asestados toques.

— ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de Ángeles?

—Un poco de aquí, otro poco de allá. Buscar en los lugares correctos, tener los amigos apropiados. Pero sobre todas las cosas mucho dinero. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida investigando sucesos paranormales relacionados con Ángeles y Demonios, y aunque debo admitir que era un escéptico al principio, con los años me fui dando cuenta que no podría ser imposible después de todo.

— ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Mi hija. Hoy debería tener cerca de 50 años, si no hubiese sido asesinada por Demonios. Y sé que esto puede quizás sonar loco para usted un hombre del FBI, pero así fue.

— ¿Demonios? No, créame. No lo considero loco en absoluto. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con ella?

—Ella y su esposo querían tener un bebe. Pero Linda no lograba quedar embarazada. Entonces un día un hombre, de aspecto halagüeño y simpático les ofreció ayuda. Dijo que solo tenían que hacer un trato con él, y que Linda quedaría embarazada en breve si aceptaban el precio. Como yo era un hombre acaudalado, y su esposo no estaba falto de recursos tampoco decidieron aceptar el trato, sin atenerse a cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias. Dos días más tarde Linda lucía un vientre de nueve meses de embarazo. Primero, creímos que era un milagro, hasta que el hombre apareció para cobrar: quería su Alma. Cuando Linda se negó, sus ojos cambiaron de golpe…

— ¿A negro?

—No, amarillo. Mató a Linda y Joseph delante de mis ojos, y se fue llevándose al bebe consigo. Nunca más pude encontrarlo, y desde entonces no paré de investigar acerca de ellos.

—Así fue como supo de los Ángeles.

—Sí. Un amigo mío, compañero de Universidad que trabajaba en el Vaticano me fue proporcionando información, y a medida que descubría nuevos libros o manuscritos, yo se los llevaba para investigar. Después de años, cuando él finalmente falleció. Decidí volverme a mi pueblo, aquí. Yo ya era muy viejo para seguir con mis viajes, y me traje todos los libros conmigo. Muchos están en la biblioteca, otros los conservo en mi casa.

— ¿Y qué más puede contarme acerca de los Ángeles? ¿Ha visto alguna vez alguno?

—No he tenido el placer de ver alguno. Pero muchas veces, he podido percibir la presencia de ellos cerca de mí.

— ¿A qué se refiere con percibir?

—No hay una manera correcta de percibir a los ángeles. Se manifiestan de mil modos diferentes a diferentes personas, con apariencias que son sumamente personales según cada individuo. —Dijo el viejo, acomodándose en la silla al lado de Dean—. Normalmente se comunican con nosotros en nuestros sueños, normalmente los vemos como figuras sabias o protectoras que nos prestan consejo o ayuda o simplemente nos hacen felices con su sola presencia; pero a veces los vemos como ángeles en la imagen de seres perfectos, espléndidos y de una belleza absolutamente pura. Durante las horas de vigilia también podemos percibirlos bajo determinadas circunstancias. Algunas personas sienten su presencia físicamente, como un escalofrío o un cosquilleo en la nuca, como "piel de gallina" en los brazos o como una sensación de calor más o menos intensa; algunos pueden ver fugazmente alguna luz, una figura alada, o simplemente algún desconocido que les resulta extrañamente familiar, otros pueden escuchar sonidos sutiles como campanitas o percibir un perfume o aroma agradable sin ningún motivo aparente. Las apariciones inesperadas de ciertos animales o las sin cronicidades que nos llevan a leer mensajes que forman parte de otros contextos como anuncios o titulares de periódicos, son también subterfugios que utilizan nuestros ángeles para entrar en contacto con nosotros. Yo a menudo los siento en mis sueños, cuando comienzo a tener pesadillas sobre Linda, puedo sentir una mano amiga sobre mi frente, y el sueño cambia completamente. Sin embargo en los últimos años, algo ha estado cambiando…

— ¿Cambiando? ¿Cómo?

—Por lo que mi amigo pudo decirme antes de morir, ellos mismos dicen que por reorganizaciones dentro de su propio dominio, están recibiendo instrucciones de establecer con nosotros un contacto más estrecho. Así como nosotros estamos evolucionando, los ángeles también. Así como es arriba, es abajo. El universo funciona sobre la base de la necesidad de saber; cuando preguntamos, se nos responde. Los ángeles están aquí para responder nuestras preguntas y ayudarnos a evolucionar. Al hablar con nuestros ángeles extendemos y expandimos nuestra capacidad de crecimiento y transformación y nos acercamos más a nuestro Creador. Al menos así es como era…

—Nunca han conocido más allá de las órdenes de Dios, al menos eso tengo entendido —Aclaró cuando el Viejo lo miró a los ojos.

—Tal vez así era. Pero ahora los Ángeles han conocido el libre albedrio de la mano de los humanos y lo anhelan más que a nada. Una vez fueron grandes en gloria, orgullosos y poderosos. Pero luego Dios creó al hombre, y le dio la libertad que los Ángeles nunca tuvieron, y los asignó a protegerlos y cuidarlos. Y en un principio todo era obediencia, porque así es como habían aprendido. Pero luego algo fue cambiando en sus pensamientos. Fueron acercándose de a poco a los humanos y aprendiendo de ellos nuevas costumbres. Y ahora quieren más…

Justo en ese momento el celular de Dean comenzó a Sonar. Era Sam obviamente, al parecer había encontrado una pareja en pleno proceso para llevar a cabo el ritual de suicidio y necesitaba su ayuda.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme ya. Quizás en otra oportunidad con más tiempo podamos volver a encontrarnos.

—Claro muchacho, que más quiere un viejo como yo que alguien con quien hablar. Puedes volver cuando gustes.

Dean se dirigió entonces donde Sam le había indicado que estaba. Aparentemente en el viejo cementerio en una de las criptas, dos jóvenes habían dispuesto velas y algunos signos con sangre alrededor del lugar.

Había decidido ir a investigar las tumbas de acuerdo a algunos relatos que había obtenido y entonces, casi por casualidad había visto la pareja entrar en una de las criptas, tomados de la mano. Lo que más había llamado la atención era que la muchacha lloraba casi desconsoladamente. Y en un principio había pensado que por ahí el muchacho la estaba obligando a tener relaciones sexuales o algo así…

Pero cuando se asomó para ver lo que estaba pasando vio a la muchacha cortando su mano con un cuchillo y dejando caer su sangre en una especie de cáliz. Era igual a como los otros rituales habían sido llevados a cabo así que no dudó ni un segundo. Primero llamó a Dean para indicarle donde estaba y luego saltó por la puerta, mostrar su placa del FBI y apuntándoles con su arma.

Pocas veces en sus viajes habían visto cementerios que pudieran rivalizar aparentemente con aquel del Pueblo donde estaban, que parecía un lugar mágico, impregnado de historia, de leyendas y de misterio en cada una de sus esquinas, de sus callejones, en los mausoleos y viejos sepulcros… Todo parecía adquirir un tinte de antaño que te hacía echar la vista atrás y, entre los ecos pasados de violines y pianos, recorrer sus empedradas callecitas hasta llegar al viejo panteón donde, encajonado entre edificios y antiguos oratorios, destacaba una inmensa estatua de un Ángel.

—_Ese debe ser el lugar —_Pensó Dean recordando la descripción que Sam le había dado del lugar.

En el viejo cementerio había lujosos panteones, monumentos de costosos mármoles, había flores, adornos, cruces y estatuillas por doquier… Y entre medio de numerosas farolas cientos de lápidas se alzaban por pequeñas colinas. A pesar de la falta de cuidado, aparentemente por la construcción del nuevo cementerio, destacaba la belleza bajo las matas de yuyos y musgos crecidos.

Viendo el reducido espacio del cementerio, era casi obvio entender qué había llevado a la construcción de uno nuevo. Aunque no podía entender cómo el lugar había sido abandonado, cuando prácticamente era un Museo arquitectónico.

Dean encontró pronto la cripta. No era muy difícil de reconocer ya que la noche casi les había caído encima y esa cripta justamente era la única que se veía iluminada de los alrededores.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo y silencioso. Dean, sospechando que algo pudo haberle ocurrido a Sam se acercó con extremo sigilo a una de las ventanas. Sam les apuntaba con el arma, y los niños sentados en el suelo prácticamente uno sobre el otro del fuerte abrazo que se estaban dando no paraban de llorar.

Dean entró entonces por la puerta. Al parecer luego de gritos, forcejeos, mucho llanto y desconsuelo, por fin Sam había conseguido reducir a los jóvenes amantes y lograr que contaran su historia.

El ritual era sencillo, y se lo habían estado pasando unos a otros en la escuela a la que los jóvenes asistían. Consistía en entregar su sangre como sacrificio, ambos jóvenes debían ser vírgenes, y el hechizo resultante era una unión por toda la eternidad. Claro que a los ojos de dos estúpidos jovencitos "toda la eternidad" no parecía ser mucho tiempo…

Y por lo que los jóvenes creían, el resto de las parejas habían fallado porque uno, o ambos habían mentido en cuanto a su castidad.

Los rituales son prácticas mágicas para conseguir algo. Nunca influirán negativamente si su intención a la hora de realizar el ritual es buena y positiva. Pero para Sam y Dean, era evidente que esos muchachos no tenían buenas intenciones y terminaron pagando el costo con sus vidas. Lástima que a demás se cobraron la vida de los inocentes que los acompañaban.

Llevaron a los jóvenes a sus respectivas casas, y antes de retirarse les pidieron la lista de estudiantes a los cuáles les había llegado el hechizo para advertirles de su peligro, y se marcharon al hotel.

Ambos estaban cansados, y luego de cenar se fueron a acostar casi sin hablar. Al menos para Dean había sido un día bastante productivo en cuanto a la información que había conseguido.

Ahora solo le restaba poner a prueba su autenticidad.

A Dean le costó dormirse esa noche, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo hacer su movimiento de forma sutil sin que el Ángel notara sus intenciones y o bien le rompiera la cara, o terminara huyendo de su lado. Para conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria tendría que hacerlo caer por él. Este pensamiento lo llevo a preguntarse cuáles eran realmente sus intenciones para con Castiel. Si conseguía una reacción de éste, ¿actuaría en consecuencia?

Dean no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que quería conseguir. Después de todo si Cass nunca había mostrado sus alas, tal vez no tenía la suficiente confianza para ello. Pensar en esto le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. ¿Acaso Castiel no se cansaba de decirle cuán importante Dean era para el mundo, y que había dejado todo y se había revelado por él? Entonces ¿por qué no consideraba a Dean digno?

O tal vez lo hacía, pero temía que Dean no estuviese interesado de igual manera y esto le hiciera sufrir…

Aun así, ¿estaba él realmente interesado en llevar su relación con Cass a un nivel _aún_ más personal?

Estos y muchos pensamientos similares hicieron al mayor de los Winchester dar varias vueltas en la cama.

Solo había una forma de estar seguro. Y poner a prueba sus nuevos conocimientos podía ayudarle a despejar varias de sus dudas. Solo esperaba no terminar lastimando a Cass en el proceso.

Al día siguiente Dean se levantó con más entusiasmo del que realmente pretendía. Sam le había dicho que iba a aprovechar para visitar la biblioteca, el muy nerd y buscar un poco de información en los libros lo que le dio a Dean el tiempo y al oportunidad justa para llamar a Cass a su celular.

Al segundo timbre del llamado, la profunda voz del Ángel le respondió. No hizo falta siquiera una excusa para hacerlo ir hasta allí. Y en cuanto Dean hubo terminado de dictarle la dirección Cass hizo pop up y se apareció a su lado. No tan cerca como de pronto Dean sintió que le hubiera gustado, y lamento la cantidad de veces que le había gruñido por su _"espacio personal"._

—Hey Cass tanto tiempo sin verte —Le dijo Dean palmeándole el hombro con descuidado como si hubiese sido un movimiento al azar. A Cass no pareció molestarle y Dean sonrió disimuladamente.

—Hola Dean ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Mmhhh No, no realmente. Solo llamé para ver cómo te iba con tu búsqueda de las armas y el tema de las Almas… ya sabes, solo para conversar.

—Ah… —Si la voz de Cass le había sonado decepcionada, Dean no dijo nada al respecto. En cambio, abrió la computadora de Sam, donde su hermano había estado haciendo unas investigaciones de donde podían encontrarse algunas de las armas que podían ayudar a derrotar a Raphael.

—Mira encontramos algunos datos de utilidad para tu búsqueda.

Cass se acercó a Dean y se inclinó para mirar mejor en la pantalla. Dean aprovechó la oportunidad.

— ¿De…Dean? —La voz entrecortada del Ángel le dijo que el viejo había tenido razón después de todo. No había hecho falta más que una pequeña excusa de mostrarle la información en la PC de Sam a Cass para que este se inclinase a observar la pantalla, mientras Dean aprovechándose completamente de su inocencia había apoyado una mano gentil en su espalda. Justo en el medio de los omoplatos. Justo donde se suponía que las alas debían estar. En principio Cass había dejado escapar un sonoro suspiro dando a Dean un escalofrío que se fue directo a su entrepierna. Pero como no hubo quejas al respecto se atrevió a hacer círculos con el pulgar en el lugar donde había dejado firmemente depositada su mano. Eso había parecido ser suficiente porque al instante Cass había dado un salto de dos metros alejándose del cazador y sus enormes ojos azules lo miraron nublados de miedo. O lujuria, tal vez una mezcla de ambas.

—Lo siento —Sonrió contraído Dean haciéndose el inocente—. ¿Hice algo mal?

Cass negó con la cabeza y se acercó unos pasos aunque mantuvo la distancia. Pero a Dean no se le había escapado su reacción. La forma en que los ojos del Ángel parecieron brillar más de lo normal. Como su respiración aumento agitado, y su cuerpo se había tensado bajo su toque. Esa validación era todo lo que necesitaba. Castiel había reaccionado justo como esperaba. Lo que no había esperado era la forma en que su propio cuerpo había respondido tal acción. Su entrepierna los estaba estrangulando, y la necesidad y el deseo de ver a Cass retorcerse bajo su toque lo lleno de deseo y ambición.

Ahora sabía que no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir que Castiel le mostrara sus alas. Y por la forma en que había estremecido su cuerpo, estaba seguro que su nueva adicción sería conseguir esa y muchas más reacciones del Ángel.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Freedom's Wings  
>Rating: PG-13 este capítulo. Sera NC-17 al final<br>Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor  
>Pairing: DeanCastiel

Beta: taolee (miles de gracias a ella por hacerme de beta)  
>Spoilers: en algún momento de la sexta temporada, aunque puede que haya un poco de AU (un poco mucho… :P)<br>Warnings: lenguaje sucio, sexo M/M.

Word Count: ~ 1600 palabras este capítulo.

Summary: Una cacería lleva a Dean a descubrir un secreto que Castiel jamás le reveló. Su deseo por conseguir que Castiel confíe en él lo lleva al extremo de sus acciones al punto de casi perderlo…

Capitulo 2:

La cara de Cass y su reacción, la forma en que su cuerpo se había estremecido bajo su toque dejaron en Dean un sabor dulce y a la vez el amargo deseo de más. El cazador no había logrado sentir nada en el toque, o quizás no lo había tocado el tiempo suficiente como para sentir las alas tal y como el viejo de la biblioteca le había dicho. O tal vez… era que Cass estaba vestido, y necesitaba tocar su espalda desnuda para ello… Dean sacudió la cabeza a sus pensamientos. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era imaginarse a Castiel sin ropa… su espalda desnuda bajo su toque y… Ya estaba duro como una piedra. ¡Maldición!

Ahora que sabía que casi todo lo que ese libro y el viejo le habían contado era cierto, no podía esperar para aprender más. Antes de marcharse del pueblo, Dean hizo una última parada en la biblioteca. Pensó que tal vez podría robar aquel libro, pero supuso que si le contaba al viejo la verdad o parte de ella, tal vez podría hacerle una copia o algo…

Finalmente no supo cómo, pero terminó contándole la verdad al viejo. Toda la verdad. Bueno, salvo la parte donde quería arrancarle la ropa a su ángel, tenderlo en su cama y… ¡Maldición! Estaba duro de nuevo…

Por suerte resultó que el viejo había conocido a su padre, y a medida que le fue contando su historia y la de Sam, nuevas anécdotas fueron surgiendo. No se habían conocido mucho, pero en los años en que el viejo había viajado investigando, se había cruzado con John en alguna que otra oportunidad.

El viejo estuvo bastante reticente al principio porque el libro era parte de su colección y le había costado mucho, y no económicamente hablando, conseguirlo. Pero le había dicho que ya estaba viejo y que no le quedaban muchos años de vida. Ahora que ya no tenía descendientes era bueno saber que un libro como ese estaría en manos de alguien como Dean.

Finalmente se marcharon del pueblo, Dean manejaba el Impala con una sonrisa cual gato de Cheshire en su rostro por su nuevo conocimiento adquirido. Sam, adormilado a su lado, lo miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

Se marcharon a casa de Bobby, el nuevo lugar de asentamiento cuando no estaban de caza. Bobby había comenzado a ser una constante en sus vidas, al igual que Cass, y tanto Dean como Sam no podían imaginarse la vida sin ellos.

En casa del viejo cazador Dean tuvo oportunidad de investigar el libro que había conseguido. Mayormente por las noches, porque cuando en una oportunidad Sam lo vio sumido profundamente en la lectura, se rió de él hasta el hartazgo.

Pasaron al menos cuatro días hasta que Dean juntó coraje para volver a llamar a Cass ya que actualmente no tenía excusas para verlo y sabía que el ángel estaba bastante ocupado con la guerra civil en el cielo.

Cuando Castiel se hizo presente, Dean aprovechó la oportunidad de palmearle la espalda como saludo obteniendo un quejido ronco de la garganta del ángel. Dean se hizo el inocente y le sonrió.

—Hey Cass, tiempo sin vernos.

—Hola, Dean —asintió Cass en respuesta con una sonrisa tímida. La sonrisa de Dean se hizo más ancha aún cuando Dean pasó por su lado y el ángel se giró de forma automática para hacerle frente. Parecía que estaba evitando quedar de espaldas a él y eso le hizo sentirse satisfecho. Era obvio por la reacción de Cass que los toques casuales de Dean eran certeros y muy efectivos.

Aprovechando ese conocimiento, empezó a ejecutar jugadas sugestivas sobre el ángel. Sabía que para llegar a él, no bastaría solo con los toques, con lo cual necesitaría sacar a relucir su lado seductor. Después de todo era un Winchester. Él era Dean Winchester, el amo de la seducción.

Una mano en el hombro de forma casual al saludarlo, deslizándose azarosamente hasta palmearle la espalda. Para quitarle una pelusa realmente inexistente, y alguna que otra excusa que le permitiera la cercanía.

Siempre tratando de ejercer el mayor contacto posible y esperando alguna reacción antes de quitar su mano.

Las reacciones de Cass lo estaban volviendo loco, y la necesidad de verle reaccionar bajo su toque lo enardecía. A veces Cass gemía bajo y gutural tratando de evitar sin éxito que Dean le oyera. Y a veces se estremecía cerrando los ojos. Dean tuvo que contenerse en una ocasión porque la forma en que el rostro del ángel se había contraído con evidente placer mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar gemir. Había sido un segundo simplemente, para Sam había pasado completamente inadvertido. Pero para Dean, cuyo interés estaba puesto al ciento por ciento en percibir cualquier mínimo detalle, había sido cómo un rayo de descarga eléctrica que se fue directo a su entrepierna y le había dado una furiosa erección. De no haber huido al baño habría acabado allí mismo en sus pantalones en una vergonzosa muestra de poco control.

Sumado a eso, Dean añadió sonrisas fugaces, miradas persistentes, reducción -aunque leve- del espacio personal.

Al principio cuando Dean se acercaba, Cass retrocedía un paso. Dean no estaba seguro si era demasiado incómodo para Castiel, porque a veces parecía casi temeroso. Pero a los pocos días se dio cuenta que el ángel no hacía más que poner distancia para cumplir con el pedido de espacio personal que Dean tantas veces le había reclamado. Se pateó mentalmente por ello.

Pero poco a poco, Cass dejó de alejarse y Dean se animó a reducir la distancia un poco más. A veces Sam podía observarlos hablar a una muy corta distancia como si estuvieran susurrándose al oído. Dean invitaba a Castiel a permanecer en el hotel con más frecuencia, sobre todo cuando descubrió la afición del ángel por ciertos programas de TV.

A Cass le llamaba la atención el cambio de actitud de Dean, pero supuso que podía ser algo normal entre amigos, y que después del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y por todo lo que habían pasado, podía considerar su relación de amistad.

Y a Dean cada vez le urgía más la necesidad de estar cerca de Cass.

Cuando regresaban de una caza exitosa y ninguno de ellos había sufrido daños graves, entonces Dean decidía que era una buena oportunidad para una ronda de tragos y arrastraba a Sam y Castiel al bar más cercano.

Sam, que no perdía detalle de la manera en que su hermano trataba a Castiel, tenía que morderse la lengua para evitar carcajeárseles en la cara. Era una escena tan ridícula como tierna. Era obvio a sus ojos las intenciones de Dean, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando su mirada encontraba la de Cass, y éste ajeno a todo le sonreía tímidamente. Aprovechando un bostezo deslizaba de forma casual su mano sobre el respaldo de la silla del ángel. Si Dean le rozaba el hombro o entre los omóplatos con un pulgar, a Sam no se le escapaba la forma en que Castiel se estremecía.

Fueron dos, tal vez tres veces antes de que el menor de los Winchester decidiera dejarlos solos por su cuenta. No podía seguir aguantando ver aquella escena, con Dean completamente desesperado por cualquier tipo de contacto y Castiel ingenuamente ajeno a sus avances.

A Dean no pareció importarle la ausencia de Sam, al contrario. Sintiéndose favorecido por la oportunidad, arrastró a Cass hacia una de las mesas libres al final del bar con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros a lo largo de todo el camino. El ángel no se había quejado al respecto, así que Dean no sintió necesidad de soltar su agarre sino hasta llegar a la mesa que había elegido.

Nadie los conocía allí, Castiel era demasiado inocente e inexperto en cuestiones humanas para notar nada raro, así que Dean aprovechó para incrementar la cantidad de toques y utilizando el ruido como excusa poder inclinarse sobre el espacio personal del ángel para hablar en su oído.

Dean había notado las miradas sobre ellos y se sorprendió de lo poco que le importaba el espectáculo que estaban dando. En otras circunstancias, en ese preciso momento estaría alejándose de Castiel para zambullirse de cabeza en el escote de alguna rubia del local.

Pero Cass le daba algo que ningún otro le había dado jamás; Seguridad y confianza. Amistad incondicional. La oportunidad de sentirse fresco y alucinado por el deseo de hacer cualquier cosa para estar cerca del otro. Lo hacía sentirse adolescente de nuevo. En esos momentos en que estaban juntos podía olvidarse completamente del mundo que los rodeaba y del apocalipsis sobre sus espaldas.

Se preguntó si Cass se sentiría igual respecto a él. Si él era la causa de esa sensación de apego y devoción que podía ver brillar a veces en los ojos del ángel cuando lo atrapaba mirándole. En esas ocasiones, Dean podía sentir su estómago revolverse nervioso y se preguntaba si ésa era la famosa sensación de tener mariposas revoloteándote dentro.

Pero entonces algo pasó entre ellos que dejó muy confuso a Castiel. Porque conforme los días fueron pasando, las reacciones de Cass fueron disminuyendo acostumbrándose a los toques y los gestos de Dean. Cuando Dean apoyaba una mano en su espalda, apenas conseguía un suspiro de sus labios, y la necesidad de Dean lo llevó a dar un paso en falso.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Freedom's Wings  
>Rating: R light este capítulo. Sera NC-17 al final<br>Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor  
>Pairing: DeanCastiel

Beta: taolee (miles de gracias a ella por hacerme de beta)  
>Spoilers: en algún momento de la sexta temporada, aunque puede que haya un poco de AU (un poco mucho… :P)<br>Warnings: lenguaje sucio, sexo M/M.

Word Count: ~ 2600 palabras este capítulo.

Summary: Una cacería lleva a Dean a descubrir un secreto que Castiel jamás le reveló. Su deseo por conseguir que Castiel confíe en él lo lleva al extremo de sus acciones al punto de casi perderlo…

Capitulo 3:

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde la última vez que Dean había conseguido llevar a Castiel a una noche de bar, ellos dos solos. Desde entonces, apenas había tenido oportunidad de acercarse al ángel porque éste parecía muy ocupado, y al parecer las cosas en el cielo se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles.

Castiel los había visitado en dos oportunidades únicamente, por el corto período de apenas unos minutos cada vez. La primera porque Sam lo había llamado para consultarle sobre un caso que estaban investigando, y la segunda sólo para advertirles que Raphael estaba consiguiendo más aliados y que él y Baltazar tendrían que marcharse por unos días para buscar cualquier ayuda que pudieran conseguir.

A Dean se le hizo un nudo en el estómago sin poder distinguir qué le molestaba más. Que Cass se iría y no podría verle quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, o que se iba acompañado de Baltazar, de quién no le gustaba en absoluto la forma en que se dirigía a Castiel. Siempre llamándole Cassie, cariño o de alguna otra forma que lograba ponerle los nervios de punta.

Conforme pasaban los días, se sorprendió a sí mismo con pensamientos posesivos hacia el ángel. Con una notoria necesidad de verlo y sentirlo bajo su toque. Con el ferviente deseo de oírle gemir y suspirar a causa de sus caricias. Pero también con el furioso conocimiento de saberlo con alguien más. Más precisamente con Baltazar.

No estaba celoso. Él no era celoso. Jamás lo había sido. Nunca en su vida había tenido tal sentimiento. Por nadie. De ningún modo. En absoluto… Excepto ahora por Cass. ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba completamente celoso! Y eso lo perturbaba. Era una sensación de malestar indescriptible que lo aturdía hasta tal punto que terminaba golpeando cosas a su paso cada vez que su mente volvía al pensamiento de Castiel y su viaje con Baltazar. Sam lo miraba con desconcierto porque a veces hasta se encontraba hablándose a sí mismo, gruñendo y refunfuñando como un niño encaprichado.

Todo había comenzando como un juego, pero Dean no supo reconocer cuándo la diversión se había vuelto una necesidad al punto de sentirse vacío y miserable sin poder llenar el hueco que el ángel había dejado en su ausencia. En algún momento había pasado a transformarse en una necesidad sexual que no había sentido jamás en su vida. Su cuerpo le demandaba estar cerca del ángel.

No era como que llevase meses sin verle, apenas estaban a la mitad de la tercer semana y estaba casi desesperado. Podía notar por momentos que las manos le temblaban de la ansiedad mientras caminaba ido en sus pensamientos alrededor de la habitación, completamente ajeno a su entorno únicamente pensando en Castiel. En dónde estaría. En qué estaría haciendo. Con quién… no necesitaba preguntárselo; sabía muy bien la respuesta y eso lo irritaba más que nada.

Para colmo casi no habían tenido trabajo esos días, así que el tiempo libre que habían tenido lo había gastado en releer su libro solo para conseguir más pensamientos impuros sobre el ángel, sus alas, sus ojos, su espalda y en cada ocasión, había terminado encerrado en el baño atendiendo su furiosa erección mientras Sam le gritaba que saliese de una vez que también quería utilizar el baño.

Cada vez le costaba menos conseguir ponerse duro, era como si el solo pensamiento de Cass hiciese efervescencia en su sangre, porque instantáneamente podía sentir el abultamiento en su entrepierna. Pero también le estaba costando cada vez más trabajo satisfacerse. Incluso en varias ocasiones había terminado desistiendo luego de incontables minutos, absolutamente frustrado por no poder alcanzar el orgasmo y la fricción comenzaba a dolerle.

Es que se estaba quedando sin ideas. Ya se había imaginado tomando a Castiel en todas las posiciones y lugares posibles, e incluso contrario a lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado, había empezado a variar de posiciones al punto de encontrarse en varias oportunidades imaginándose debajo del cuerpo del ángel, rogándole por que fuera más rápido, más duro. La primera vez que se lo había imaginado, se había corrido casi instantáneamente luego de un par de sacudidas, porque la imagen de Castiel erguido sobre su cuerpo bamboleándose en cada embestida, sus ojos entornados y los labios entreabiertos en el placer lo habían arrasado. No hubiese podido evitar el orgasmo aunque hubiese querido porque la forma en que se corrió arqueando la espalda espasmódicamente para terminar echado en el suelo del baño sollozando lo devastó. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo Cass?

Una semana más tarde, él y Sam se encontraban cazando un hombre lobo que llevaba semanas aterrorizando una pequeña ciudad. Para los ojos de Dean, no era más que un pueblucho pálido y desairado. Habían tenido que esperar seis días a que fuera luna llena para poder cazar al monstruo sin error.

Las cosas se habían puesto cada vez peor para Dean en aquellos días. Apenas si dormía por las noches e incluso Sam había notado que hasta comía menos. Había perdido también un poco de peso, y Dean sospecha que el exceso de "ejercicio nocturno" lo estaba demoliendo. Había estado a punto de llamar al ángel en varias oportunidades, pero se abstuvo al darse cuenta que le faltaban excusas para llamarlo de su deber y lo que menos quería en ese momento era conseguir que Castiel se enfadase con él. Aunque la tentación de verlo era realmente fuerte.

Sam incluso le había preguntado si prefería quedarse en la habitación del hotel mientras él hacía las rondas nocturnas porque el cansancio ya se le notaba en los ojos y su mirada estaba sombría, apagada.

Por supuesto había terminado ladrándole a su hermano diciéndole que nada ocurría con él y que no se metiera en sus asuntos, antes de terminar de armar su bolso y salir junto a Sam de la habitación en busca del hombre lobo, que según la investigación y los datos que había logrado reunir, se escondía en una alcantarilla del parque principal justo al lado de la biblioteca.

El lugar era el correcto, no hizo falta mucho para darse cuenta que el pequeño agujero había sido convertido en una especie de guarida. El hombre lobo estaba allí agazapado como esperándoles, erguido en sus patas traseras. Tal vez así fuera, ya que era probable que se hubiese enterado que había dos personas investigando los asesinatos, aparentemente causados por algún animal salvaje.

En cuanto dieron un paso dentro, el monstruo se arrojó sobre ellos, golpeando a Sam contra la pared y arrojando a Dean fuera del lugar. Aturdido por el dolor no logró reaccionar a tiempo para levantarse del suelo. De pronto oyó muy cerca de él el disparo de un arma y un aullido de dolor que reconoció como el del hombre lobo.

Apenas había logrado ponerse de pie cuando vio al monstruo dos metros frente a él. Tenía el hombro herido porque se lo sostenía ensangrentado, sus ojos rabiosos lo miraban con furia inyectados en sangre, y entre sus colmillos podía distinguir el vapor de su aliento escapándose entre gruñidos. Estaba a punto de atacarlo. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio alzarse y luego echar su cuerpo atrás como tomando fuerzas.

Mil pensamientos le cruzaron por la mente en ese momento, debatiéndose entre cuál era la mejor opción de escape. Sus años de entrenamiento como cazador, todo su instinto instándole a correr. En otro momento podría haber llamado a Cass para pedirle ayuda. Cass. Ayuda… vio a la criatura avanzando hacia él, y en una milésima de segundo tomó la más estúpida decisión de su vida. Se dejó atacar por el hombre lobo que se arrojó sobre su cuerpo como si fuera un trapo aplastándolo contra el suelo, sus garras clavándose en su pecho. Un grito de horror, un jadeo y por último un disparo antes de sentir el nauseabundo aliento de la criatura sobre su rostro. Podía oír a lo lejos la voz de Sam gritándole mientras quitaba el peso del cuerpo ya muerto a un lado. Sam había llegado a tiempo para matar a la criatura, pero las heridas que le había producido eran profundas y en los lugares donde las garras habían abierto la piel la sangre se le escapaba a borbotones.

Comenzaba a sentir que el cansancio le ganaba, pero no podía dejar de luchar por mantenerse despierto. Podía escuchar la voz de Sam preguntándole qué había pasado, y por qué no había corrido. O intentado defenderse al menos. Entre lamentos, Dean lo oyó llamar a Castiel rogándole por ayuda, y algo dentro del cazador se removió golpeándolo con la fuerza de un huracán. Era la comprensión de lo que había pasado. Inconscientemente, o tal vez no, se había dejado atacar por la criatura para poder ver a Cass. La urgencia de tenerlo cerca lo había llevado a arriesgar su vida. Porque sabía que Sam lo llamaría si algo le ocurría y que el ángel aparecería enseguida como cada vez que lo necesitaban. Y sólo cuando sintió el viento agitarse a su alrededor como cada vez que Castiel se hacía presente, se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

De lo primero que fue consciente fue de estar acostado en una cama. Por lo tanto estaba vivo. De lo segundo fue del silencio a su alrededor. No había abierto los parpados, pero podía darse cuenta que estaba oscuro a su alrededor ya que no podía percibir ninguna clase de luz. Era raro, ya que el asunto con el hombre lobo había sido casi antes del amanecer y si no recordaba mal, había sentido la presencia del ángel antes de desmayarse. Y era obvio que habían pasado varias horas desde entonces. ¿Por qué sería que Cass no lo había curado de inmediato? Tal pensamiento lo asustó de pronto. ¿Estaría enfadado con él por llamarle? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su estupidez?

Decidió que lo mejor era abrir los ojos de una vez y afrontar las cosas. Estaba oscuro, como había pensado. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad antes de comenzar a percibir pequeños detalles dentro de la habitación. Estaba de lado y desde su posición podía ver a Sam durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Mecánicamente se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Castiel que lo miraban desde las penumbras. Era raro cómo en la oscuridad era capaz de distinguir el fulgor de los ojos del ángel mirándolo con absoluta profundidad.

— ¿Cass…? —preguntó tentativamente, porque el ángel continuaba mirándolo deliberadamente desde su posición en la silla unos dos metros más allá de su cama, sin haberse movido siquiera. Castiel no le respondió, y un nudo se formó en su estómago—. Cass, ¿qué ocurre?

Algo como un quejido se escapó de los labios del ángel cuando se puso de pie para acercarse a Dean. Entonces lo vio. A través de la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, Dean pudo ver en el rostro de Castiel la sombra de varias magulladuras y golpes. Incluso había un corte en su labio. Y en sus ojos, el cazador pudo distinguir un deje de tristeza.

—Lo siento, Dean… —murmuró el ángel deteniéndose apenas a unas pulgadas de la cama de Dean.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento que estés así por mi culpa, Dean, no pude estar allí para ti.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Cass? Esto no es ni remotamente tu culpa.

—Tal vez no… pero no debí desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Supongo que no quisiste llamarme para no molestarme, Dean, pero… debes entender que tú eres importante también. No debí dejarlos solos. Si Sam no me hubiese llamado a tiempo, no hubiese podido salvarte.

—Pero lo hizo, y llegaste a tiempo como siempre, Cass… —Dean se sintió horriblemente culpable, pero tener a Cass a su lado lo reconfortaba de maneras inimaginables—. Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿entiendes? —Aprovechó la oportunidad para jalar a Castiel por la manga de la gabardina haciéndose a un lado, hasta hacerlo sentarse en la cama junto a él—. Siempre estás ahí para nosotros, Cass, para mí.

Cass dejó escapar un lamento bajo cuando Dean ajustó el agarre en su hombro que lo sobresaltó. Entonces recordó las magulladuras en su rostro. —Cass ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué estas herido?

Castiel lo miró a los ojos y desvió la vista con vergüenza. —Todo fue en vano… pasamos días buscando ayuda en distintas partes del mundo, pero a nadie parece importarle lo que está ocurriendo… lo que va a ocurrir si Raphael gana la guerra. Nos hemos visto varias veces en problemas con sus seguidores. Justo antes de oír la llamada de Sam, peleábamos contra algunos de ellos… Estoy muy cansado, Dean. Utilicé mucha energía en la batalla, y apenas si pude curarte. Solo conseguí sanar los cortes más profundos, pero no pude volverte a la conciencia.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te has curado?

—No pude, Dean, todavía no he recuperado toda mi fuerza. Algunas horas más de descanso me ayudaran a reponerme. Ya decidimos con Baltazar no continuar con la búsqueda, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo en vano y además…

—Además ¿qué? —lo instó a continuar el cazador apoyando una mano en su hombro cuando vio que su amigo desviaba la mirada.

—No quiero estar lejos de ustedes, Dean. Mira lo que te ocurrió por mi ausencia… de haber estado allí para ayudarlos, para ayudarte, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

A Dean se le revolvió el estómago de pensar qué pasaría si el ángel descubriera la verdadera razón de por qué se encontraba en ese estado, si supiera cuál era el motivo de su estupidez. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, por la noticia de que Cass dejaría su viaje para permanecer más tiempo a su lado. Era todo lo que había estado esperando oír.

No supo cómo fue que su cuerpo reaccionó sin pensarlo, pero cuando sus ojos cruzaron la mirada con el azul penetrante de los orbes de Castiel, cuya mirada era triste y desolada, sus manos actuaron involuntariamente deslizándose de los hombros del ángel a su espalda, estrechándolo en un profundo abrazo. Sus manos se ajustaron firmes a la espalda del ángel, justo en ese punto donde tantos suspiros habían conseguido, aprovechando la posición para enterrar su nariz en el cuello del ángel.

Había pasado tanto tiempo deseando esto, tantas semanas. Su sacrificio había costado caro, pero había valido la pena; Castiel le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente relajándose en sus brazos y Dean sintió que no quería estar en ningún lado más que allí abrazado a Cass.

—Te extrañé…—soltó sin pensarlo. Su voz apenas un murmullo tibio contra la garganta expuesta de su amigo—. Sabía…sabía que vendrías… que no me abandonarías —agregó aferrándose aún más al abrazo. Dean estaban tan sumido en el momento, que no sintió el cuerpo del ángel tensarse. Sam le había dicho cuando llegó para ayudarlos lo que había ocurrido. Dean no se había defendido. Había permanecido frente a la criatura sin moverse. Sam había dicho que no sabía por qué, que no lo entendía. Pero Cass sí. Sabía por qué, aunque tampoco lo entendía. Se alejó del agarre de Dean, empujándolo suavemente por el pecho. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Dean supo que Castiel lo sabía.

— Dean… —dejó escapar en un gemido ronco. Su voz era una mezcla de furia y tristeza—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte eso? ¿A Sam, a mí…?

**Nota de la autora**: muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron mensaje aquí, o me mandaron un privado. Me encanta que me escriban, porque obviamente me entusiasma para continuar escribiendo. Siempre es bueno saber que hay gente que disfruta del trabajo de uno, y que se hayan tomado el tiempo para hacérmelo saber me da muchos ánimos.

¡Muchas Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Freedom's Wings  
>Rating: PG-13 este capítulo. Sera NC-17 al final<br>Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor  
>Pairing: DeanCastiel

Beta: taolee (miles de gracias a ella por hacerme de beta)  
>Spoilers: en algún momento de la sexta temporada, aunque puede que haya un poco de AU (un poco mucho… :P)<br>Warnings: lenguaje sucio, sexo M/M.

Word Count: ~ 2400 palabras este capítulo.

Summary: Una cacería lleva a Dean a descubrir un secreto que Castiel jamás le reveló. Su deseo por conseguir que Castiel confíe en él lo lleva al extremo de sus acciones al punto de casi perderlo…

Capitulo 4:

El corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. La boca se le secó de pronto, dejándolo mudo. No encontraba palabras para explicarse. ¿Cómo podría justificar una decisión tan estúpida? Ni siquiera podía llamarle amor, porque esto era todavía muy reciente. Aunque era consciente de que quería a Castiel, no estaba seguro de poder catalogarlo así.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que estaba tan obsesionado con él que había arriesgado su propia vida y quizás también la de su hermano por ello?

Dean podría haber optado por decirle la verdad, _tal vez sí._ Pero algo le decía que Castiel no iba a estar muy contento con su decisión. _No esta vez_. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a su alado amigo respecto de sus sentimientos. _Pero no ahora_.

Dudaba de que ese momento fuera el ideal para hacerlo. No estaban en el lugar correcto, ni en la mejor situación para confesiones.

Después de un tiempo había sido fácil no generar vínculos, ya que su trabajo no le había permitido entablar relaciones duraderas porque iba dejando atrás a cada chica que conocía, sin emociones ni lamentos. No había corazones rotos, ni lágrimas, ni reclamos. Él planteaba su situación de entrada y así evitaba los malos entendidos luego. Tal vez al principio había sido complicado, pero la experiencia le permitió salir indemne de aquellas situaciones.

Pero ahora… ahora estaba Cass. Que era su amigo, su salvador. A quién había comenzado llamar _familia_. Aquel por quién se preocupaba tanto como por Sammy. Alguien con quien no podría permitirse jamás un one-night stand porque lo respetaba y lo quería en su retorcida forma de cariño. Porque Cass se merecía mucho más que un simple revolcón por calentura. O una follada rápida y dura contra la pared.

Cass, que estaba allí sentado, con sus enormes ojos azules mirándolo con tristeza a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Todavía podía sentir el calor de sus brazos a su alrededor. El olor de su piel inundándole los sentidos. De haber sido otra la situación ya se habría arrojado sobre sus labios. Esos labios rojos y tentadores como el pecado, como la fruta prohibida, que no hacían más que invitarle a profanarlos.

Tenía que actuar pronto. Pero como no podía ser de otra manera porque era Dean, y él era un Winchester, ellos arruinaban todas sus relaciones de una manera u otra. _Apropósito o sin quererlo_. Su instinto fallándole por primera vez en su vida… Optó por la salida más rápida y metió la pata hasta el fondo del tarro.

Se tiró sobre la almohada disimulando cansancio y haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¿Hacerte qué? No lo entiendo…—Por la mirada que le había echado el ángel era obvio que sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Peor, Castiel sabía que Dean se había dado cuenta de eso también. Porque se conocían, _mucho_.

Cass pareció dudar unos instantes antes de hablar. —Nada… olvídalo. Será mejor que descanses, Dean, aún tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas. Y yo las mías —Se puso de pie alejándose de Dean unos pasos. El cazador enseguida sintió la falta del calor adicional sobre su cama, cerca de su cuerpo. La voz de Cass había sido cauta, juiciosa y Dean no había perdido detalle del brillo apagándose en su mirada cuando se había hecho el distraído. No quería que se fuera. Casi le había costado la vida conseguir que volviera a su lado y ahora lo estaba alejando por su estupidez. Pero no podía arriesgarse a contarle la verdad y que el ángel lo aborreciese por ello.

Abrió la boca para pedirle que se quedara a descansar allí, pero en un remolino de viento desapareció dejándolo solo otra vez con Sammy, que continuaba durmiendo sin inmutarse de lo que había sucedido. El cazador se pateo mentalmente por su idiotez. Tendría que arreglar las cosas a como dé lugar. Había conseguido acercarse tanto a Cass en aquellos días luego de conseguir el dichoso libro que lo había arrastrado a todo esto… y ahora, estaba a punto de tirar todo por la ventana.

Dean miró su reloj. Aún faltaban varias horas para el amanecer y tenía el cuerpo entumecido debido a la cantidad de horas que había estado durmiendo, aunque necesitaba seguir descansando si quería recuperar completamente sus fuerzas y levantarse a aquellas horas de la noche le iba a traer serios problemas más tarde, cuando su cuerpo le pasase factura por el agotamiento.

Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama por lo menos media hora más antes lograr dormirse nuevamente. Cuando se despertó apenas clareaba el día. Ya no tenía sueño de tantas horas que había estado acostado y además tenía la necesidad de ir al baño.

No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza la idea de que Cass se había marchado molesto con él porque seguramente se había dado cuenta de que le mentía. Le causaba cierta tristeza saber que el ángel podría estar en cualquier parte enojado con él y eso no le gustaba para nada. De alguna forma u otra tendría que conseguir volver a verlo, ese mismo día a ser posible.

Pero conociendo a Cass, era seguro que en cualquier momento del día aparecería para comprobar su estado.

No imaginó cuán equivocado estaba, ni que tan mal lo afectaría hasta que, finalizado el día y pasada la semana, Cass no se presentó.

Dean era muy orgulloso, pero esta situación lo estaba superando y ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo para hablar con el ángel. Se trago su orgullo y rezó por él.

—Cass… _por favor…_ necesitamos hablar. ¿Puedes bajar un minuto?

—Hola, Dean —La voz de Castiel lo sobresaltó a su lado. Estaba acostumbrado a las apariciones repentinas de su amigo y aunque muchas veces aprovechaba la situación para hacerle rabiar un poco, en ese preciso momento había estado dudando que Cass se hiciera presente—. ¿Me llamabas?

—Cass… sí, hace una semana que no nos has contactado…

—He estado ocupado, Dean, lo siento. Decías que teníamos que hablar… ¿ocurre algo?

Dean se relamió el labio superior nervioso. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta quedar parado frente al ángel.

—Te mentí —Le soltó mirándole a los ojos. Por un momento había pensado que esquivar la mirada iba a ser mucho más fácil. Pero cuando sus ojos cruzaron los del ángel, supo que si había alguien que no lo aborrecería, ése era Castiel. Cass le devolvió la mirada sin pestañar siquiera—. Ya sabes… el otro día, cuando me salvaste. Te mentí…

—Lo sé —Fue todo lo que su amigo le respondió. No había odio en el tono de su voz, ni siquiera reproche. Quizás un deje de tristeza que Dean asumió a la falta de confianza—. ¿Por qué, Dean? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—No quería que me juzgaras por mi estúpida decisión… fue sin pensar. Jamás… jamás hubiese arriesgado así mi vida y menos la de Sam de haber estado completamente en mis cabales.

—No lo entiendo… nunca he juzgado tus acciones antes, Dean, ¿por qué creíste que lo haría ahora?

—Porque lo harás cuando sepas mis motivos, Cass. No podrás evitarlo.

—Déjame a mí ser juez de eso, Dean. ¿Me dirás entonces qué te llevó a tomar aquella decisión?

—Tú.

— ¿Yo?

—Si Cass, tú. No me hagas repetírtelo… —Dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—No entiendo por qué tengo la culpa…

—Yo no dije que fuese tu culpa, Cass —habló suavemente, como si conversara con un niño—. Sólo digo que fuiste tú lo que me llevó a… ya sabes.

— ¿Pero, por qué?

—Te extrañaba—susurró dando un paso más cerca del ángel. Éste ni siquiera se movió aunque Dean pudo notar que tragaba con dificultad—. Quería verte y… no supe manejar tu ausencia.

—Pero… ¿por qué no me llamaste? Sabes que hubiese acudido enseguida de ser posible.

—Porque estabas ocupado y no encontraba excusas para hacerlo. No podía decirte que vinieras a verme sólo porque te extrañaba.

—Pero me lo estás diciendo ahora… Dean; podrías haber muerto y yo…

—Tú ¿qué? —dijo Dean dando otro paso hacia el ángel que retrocedió instintivamente al avance del cazador, quedando atrapado entre el cuerpo de éste y la pared—. ¿Qué? —Volvió a repetir mirándole a los ojos.

—Dean… yo—balbuceó. Dean cruzó la distancia que lo separaba con una zancada hasta quedar casi pegado al cuerpo del otro, apoyando una mano en la pared, al costado de la cabeza del ángel, que volvió a tragar con dificultad.

—Cassie, encontré… —La voz que llegó a su espalda enmudeció de golpe—. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Dean se apartó de Castiel sobresaltado por la repentina llegada de Baltazar.

—Baltazar…no es lo que parece —Habló Castiel tratando de evitar el estallido de su hermano.

—Cass, lárgate. Quiero hablar con Dean…

—Pero Baltazar, yo…

— No hagas que me repita Cassie —dijo el ángel mayor casi gruñéndole a su hermano. Cass desapareció frunciendo el ceño. Baltazar se volteó entonces, sus ojos furiosos sobre el cazador.

— ¿Qué demonios pensabas que hacías?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia —escupió Dean, su voz baja y gutural.

—Cass no parecía estar a gusto, así que cuando te metes con mi hermano, te metes conmigo.

—Creo decir de buena experiencia que NO necesita tu maldita ayuda. Puede defenderse solo…

— ¿Y podrías explicarme de qué estaba defendiéndose Castiel?

—No estaba defendiéndose de nada. Yo no iba a hacerle daño, idiota, sólo intentaba… estábamos… ¡argh! ¡Maldición! —gritó furioso Dean pateando la mesa de la sala.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó el ángel al fin con comprensión—. ¿Estabas tratando de tirarte a mi hermano? ¿Es eso? —por el rubor en la cara de Dean no necesitó más confirmación—. Eres un maldito idiota a veces. Hay una razón por la cual ángeles y humanos no deberían emparejarse. Es humanos con humanos y ángeles con ángeles. Para ustedes, la vida es corta y pasional. Cambian de parejas, aman y odian con mucha facilidad. Para nosotros…, cuando un ángel se enamora, es para toda la eternidad.

—No es eso… Cass me gusta ¿OK? Yo sólo trataba de que me mostrara sus alas y luego…

— ¿Qué? ¿Eres Imbécil? ¿Sus ALAS? Imagino muchas razones por las cuales Cass no habrá querido mostrarte sus alas. Pero pienso en una muy buena, por lo cual yo no lo haría –Dean miró a Baltazar con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es porque soy un maldito mono peludo?

—No, es porque eres muy inestable y andas por la vida sin saber qué hacer de ella. Y Cass te sigue fielmente a todos lados, a pesar de que lo tratas como si fuera basura con tu desprecio. Y jamás te has preocupado por mi hermano. Tú lo llamas a cumplir tus órdenes como si fuese tu puto perro faldero y luego lo pateas. Y él se complace en cumplirlas, aunque eso le oprima el corazón. Lo pones al límite a cada instante, y tiras más de la cuerda de lo que su paciencia debería darte. Tú no lo mereces. No mereces su amistad, ni mucho menos… ¿Sabes siquiera cuánto daño le haces cada vez que lo presionas? Cass jamás debió arriesgar su propia gracia por ti.

—Yo solo quería que fuese más humano…

—Pero él es un _ÁNGEL,_ maldita sea —Le grito Baltazar, sus puños a los costados del cuerpo. Por la forma en que apretaba y abría las manos, parecía estar contendiéndose de golpear al cazador. Después, dando un largo suspiro, volvió a hablar, esta vez más despejado—. Es un maldito ángel. Le pides más de lo que puede darte, y aún así siempre vuelve a ti. Pero ésta será la última vez, Dean Winchester. No dejaré que arruines a mi hermano con tu inmundicia. No tratas de cambiar a tus amigos para que se adapten a ti; tú te adaptas a ellos si de verdad te importan. Y es obvio aquí que a ti no te importa Castiel.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? Eso no es verdad. Yo sí me preocupo por Cas, yo… _sí me preocupo por él. _

—Si te preocupas por Cassie y su bienestar, lo dejarás en paz de ahora en adelante. Entiéndelo bien, Dean; lo tuyo con Castiel es imposible. Él es un ángel y tú un humano. Ese tipo de relación está castigada por Dios, terminarás por hacerle daño. ¡Es un pecado! Él es inocente y tú eres impuro…

—Tú no eres muy puro que digamos —acusó Dean señalándolo con el dedo—. He visto la forma en que miras a Cass y no tiene _nada _de fraternal. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mejor que yo?

— Cuidado Dean, como dijo Shakespeare en su obra Otelo _"Cuidado con los celos, ese monstruo de ojos verdes que desdeña la carne de la que se alimenta"_. Te lo advierto; no te metas con mi hermano… —le gruñó en respuesta el ángel.

— ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa lo que haga Cass? Es bastante mayorcito para cuidarse por sí mismo… —gritó Dean al aire en el mismo momento en que Sam entraba por la puerta.

Dean volvió a patear, ésta vez la silla del hotel con frustración cuando el ángel desapareció dejándolo con la bronca en la boca. Sam estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, pero la mirada en los ojos de su hermano le sugirió que mejor no dijera nada.

No tenía idea por qué era que esto lo hacía sentirse como la mierda. Pero la sola idea de perder a Cass le oprimía el pecho. ¿Había estado realmente actuado como un estúpido todo el tiempo? Porque podía recordarse acosando a Cass con el asunto de las alas, pero jamás creyó que fuese a generar tal problema con el ángel.

Cass le gustaba, de eso ya estaba seguro. Y creía que él también era de interés para el ángel. Pero entonces Baltazar había hecho su entrada en el momento menos indicado desplegando toda su posesividad de hermano y prácticamente había mandado a volar a Cass enfrentándose al cazador con furia.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejar pasar el tema. Quizás Baltazar tenía razón y lo mejor para Cass y para él mismo era pasar de todo aquello, y hacer de cuenta que nunca había ocurrido.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Freedom's Wings  
>Rating: NC-17 este capítulo.<br>Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor  
>Pairing: DeanCastiel

Beta: taolee (miles de gracias a ella por hacerme de beta)  
>Spoilers: en algún momento de la sexta temporada, aunque puede que haya un poco de AU (un poco mucho… :P)<br>Warnings: lenguaje sucio, sexo M/M.

Word Count: ~ 1800 palabras este capítulo.

Summary: Una cacería lleva a Dean a descubrir un secreto que Castiel jamás le reveló. Su deseo por conseguir que Castiel confíe en él lo lleva al extremo de sus acciones al punto de casi perderlo…

Capitulo 5:

Después de aquella tarde, Cass no había aparecido por casi cuatro días y Dean tampoco lo había llamado. Cuando por fin el camino volvió a cruzarles, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hablar del tema y podía notarse un poco de tensión en el aire. Sam no era ajeno a la forma reticente en que Dean trataba al ángel. Sobre todo después de haberlos visto uno casi sobre el otro la última vez. Algo debió de haber pasado con ellos, porque su hermano pasó del acoso a la indiferencia con Castiel, y Sam se preguntó qué pudo haber causado semejante cambio.

Estuvieron así, apenas dirigiéndose la palabra durante aproximadamente tres semanas en las que el trabajo casi no les había dado tiempo para nada más.

A Dean le pareció que Cass estaba más cómodo ahora que no había vuelto a asediarlo y pensó que tal vez Baltazar tenía razón. No podía sacarse a su amigo tan fácilmente de la cabeza, pero quizás dejarlo en paz era lo mejor para todos. En cambio Cass, notó con extrañeza cómo las atenciones de Dean hacia él habían desaparecido y se preguntó con tristeza si quizás no había habido en sus gestos verdaderas intenciones con él. Luego del altercado, Baltazar había sido muy claro: "_sólo está jugando contigo, Cassie. Además, estamos en medio de una guerra. Tienes cosas más importantes que atender". _Y por la facilidad con que Dean había dejado de asediarlo, era seguro que Baltazar tuviese razón.

Ese día la caza había resultado muy bien, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sam y Dean habían conseguido una recompensa económica tras salvar al hijo de un joyero de una maldición, que aparentemente, tenía una diadema que habían adquirido recientemente, en cuyo "interior" habitaba el alma de una mujer muy vengativa y que exorcizarla en realidad para ellos había sido como pan comido, había resultado con un pago de aproximadamente dos mil dólares.

Sam y Dean habían decidido festejarlo a lo grande e invitaron a Cass a tomarse unos tragos con ellos. Había pasado bastante más de un mes de la última vez que habían tenido tiempo para ir los tres juntos a una noche de juerga, y alrededor de tres semanas desde que Baltazar había advertido a Dean respecto de Castiel y este, que no tenía intenciones de dañar a Cass, había decidido hacer lo imposible por dejar el tema atrás.

Luego de su pequeña "charla", Dean había dejado de acosar a Cass quien parecía más relajado a su alrededor ahora que no sentía en todo momento las manos del cazador tocándole intencionalmente casi a cada instante.

El bar era pequeño, pero la música era agradable. Habían escogido un lugar al fondo y los tres se sentaron en una mesa que era para cuatro, dejando una silla libre. Al principio Cass no había querido aceptar beber, pero después de ver a los hermanos relajarse y reír, haciendo un break a sus agitados días, había terminado por animarse y pedir lo que sabía que pondría contento a Dean; _una cerveza_. Cuando la pidió, no pudo evitar mirar a Dean con una enorme sonrisa. Dean sintió su estómago revolverse. La verdad había sido bastante difícil no dejarse llevar por la forma en que Cass parecía insinuársele a veces. Aunque había terminado entendiendo que no era más que su inocencia y el desconocimiento de las costumbres humanas.

Le devolvió la sonrisa sobre su cerveza. Cuando ya iban por la tercera ronda y Sam había comenzado a reírse más alto que de costumbre, aunque Cass estaba completamente sobrio, y Dean demasiado pensativo, una rubia despampanante se acercó a ellos. Sam y Cass se miraron entre si, en cambio Dean creyendo que era su oportunidad para deshacerse de la tensión acumulada por su insatisfecho deseo hacía el ángel, se volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La rubia, ignorándolo completamente, se apoyo sobre el respaldo de la silla libre quedando entre medio de esta y Cass, inclinándose un poco hacia delante de manera tal que su exuberantes pechos quedaron a la altura de los ojos del ángel.

—Hola precioso… ¿me invitas un trago? —dirigiéndose evidentemente a Cass. La mandíbula de Sam cayó sobre la mesa, pero el espectáculo lo dio Dean atragantándose con su cerveza de tal forma que casi se le cuela por la nariz. Cass, absolutamente ajeno a todo, la invitó a sentarse con ellos mirando a Dean para asegurarse que estaba bien.

—Soy Miranda —dijo en lo que a Dean le había parecido un maullido de gata en celo, a quien de pronto ya no le gustó nada la rubia y su forma de inclinarse sobre Cass. Tenía la silla pegada a la del ángel y pasó descaradamente un brazo por el respaldo de la silla de éste.

—Castiel —contestó simplemente. Sam tosió de pronto recordándole que no estaba solo en la mesa y el ángel asintió entendiendo lo que el menor de los Winchester intentaba indicarle—. Mis amigos son Sam y Dean.

—Hola —dijo simplemente la rubia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Castiel. Éste parecía ajeno a las intenciones de Miranda y algo como un remolino de celos y posesividad se estrujó en el estómago de Dean. ¿Por qué él, que era su amigo y lo conocía mejor que ningún humano, no tenía la confianza para tal cercanía? Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para marcharse furioso, la rubia silenciosamente deslizó su mano del respaldo de la silla a la espalda de Castiel apoyándole la mano firmemente entre los omoplatos. Cass gimió como un animal herido, un sonido estrangulado escapándose de su garganta y se sentó tenso dejando caer de su mano el vaso de cerveza que se derramó sobre la mesa y en la falda de la rubia. Mientras Dean se levantaba de golpe al grito de "No lo toques" con un implícito _MIO_ y ella le gritaba a Cass que era un "idiota" por ensuciarla, alejándose de allí a fuerza de insultos. El bar se había silenciado de pronto, todas las cabezas se habían volteado a mirarlos.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? —Preguntó Sam aturdido. Dean tomó su campera y sin más que un escueto "_me largo de aquí"_ salió disparado por la puerta.

Sam lo convenció de quedarse un rato más con él, a pesar de que Castiel había insistido en buscar a Dean. Después de todo con el ánimo con que Dean se había marchado lo mejor era dejarlo solo un buen rato, quizás después de una ducha o de algunas horas de buen dormir lograra recomponerse. Gracias a la buena compensación que el joyero les había dado, habían decidido pagar habitaciones privadas, separadas una de la otra, para poder evitar por una vez tener que explicar que _¡NO, no somos Pareja sino Hermanos!_

Casi una hora después Sam estaba completamente ebrio y Cass tuvo que llevarlo con su "mojo" ángel hasta la habitación. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando pensó en Dean y en la forma en que se había marchado enojado luego del episodio con la rubia. Dean parecía triste y frustrado últimamente, y Cass se preguntaba si tenía que ver con el incidente que habían tenido hacía pocas semanas respecto a Baltazar. En algún momento creyó que Dean tenía interés en él, pero luego había desistido de sus avances y entonces Cass desestimó la idea. _Pero esa noche…_

Decidió que una visita tal vez podría calmar las cosas entre ellos.

Pero la imagen que vio cuando apareció en la habitación lo dejó boquiabierto. Dean estaba de rodillas en su cama sentado sobre sus talones con la espalda echada atrás, el cabello sobre el rostro sudoroso y enrojecido, los puños apretados. Cass hubiera querido decirle algo reconfortante al ver que su pecho subía y bajaba, como si fuera a llorar y a gritar de furia, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de acercarse y abrazarlo: pero se llevó las manos a la boca sobrecogido, conteniendo el aliento que se hubiese escapado como un delatador gemido cuando lo vio maldecir y luego abrirse los pantalones con manos torpes que parecían odiarse a sí mismo, tomando su erección en la mano, que estaba enrojecida y desesperada, y mucho más grande de lo que hubiera esperado.

Cass sintió que temblaba al ver a Dean echar la cabeza atrás con los ojos cerrados cuando su mano adquirió un ritmo rápido y brutal: parecía querer hacerse daño tanto como aliviarse, y cuando se acomodó en una mano para acelerar con la otra su esculpido vientre reluciendo con cada jadeo, cada ronco gemido, cada movimiento de su mano cruel, el ángel sintió que el deseo ir a él, tenderlo con manos cándidas y aprehensivas, quitar esa mano brusca y acariciarlo con ternura hasta llevarlo al placer lo enardecía, sin saber de dónde provenía, pero lo empujaba y atraía como una polilla al fuego, zumbando en sus oídos como el palpitar de su corazón intentando escaparse de su pecho, observando a ese hermoso hombre que se torturaba en una visión que fue devastadoramente cruel y excitante.

Dean llegó al orgasmo desesperado, con un aullido que sonó como el nombre del ángel. Intentó contenerlo mordiéndose el dorso de la otra mano, pero el nombre de _Cass_ se le escapó entre jadeos, sus caderas arqueándose contra su voluntad casi espasmódico mientras el semen corría entre sus dedos, chorreante y furioso. Pero cuando se llevó una mano manchada de blanco y la otra de rojo a la cara, Cass lo vio sollozar como si el odio a sí mismo y algún terrible dolor lo dominasen. Y se acongojó mordiendo su propio puño para no delatarse, a sabiendas de la humillación que seria para el cazador saber que lo había visto sucumbir finalmente con vergüenza y deshonra para su horror a los deseos que aparentemente él mismo le provocaba. Que lo había oído invocar su nombre en el orgasmo avasallador que lo había golpeado sin miramiento. A Cass le habría encantado abrazarlo y besarlo, consolar su agonía y decirle que su fuerza de voluntad era la mayor que hubiese visto jamás en alguien. Pero desapareció en el mayor de los silencios, evitando avergonzar a Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Freedom's Wings

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Beta: taolee (miles de gracias a ella por hacerme de beta)

Spoilers: en algún momento de la sexta temporada, aunque puede que haya un poco de AU (un poco mucho… :P)

Warnings: lenguaje sucio, sexo M/M.

Word Count: ~ 3900 palabras este capítulo.

Summary: Una cacería lleva a Dean a descubrir un secreto que Castiel jamás le reveló. Su deseo por conseguir que Castiel confíe en él lo lleva al extremo de sus acciones al punto de casi perderlo…

Capitulo 6 FINAL:

Había pasado una semana desde que Castiel vio a Dean en su habitación, pero el ángel no podía quitarse de la cabeza al cazador todo sudoroso y gimiendo su nombre mientras se masturbaba en toda su gloria. La forma en que se había quebrado una vez finalizado el orgasmo había conmovido al ángel calando hondo en su pecho. La necesidad de contenerlo casi lo traiciona y había estado a poco de tirársele encima y ayudarle, pero temeroso de que el mayor de los Winchester se pudiera sentirofendido por tal intromisión, había preferido retirarse tan silencioso como había llegado.

Baltazar le había advertido cuáles eran las intenciones de Dean y ahora Castiel comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más atraído hacia este. Era casi imposible ignorar el revoloteo en su estómago y el calor que parecía acumularse en sus mejillas cada vez que estaban cerca. Ignoraba si detrás de las acciones del cazador había algún sentimiento o si sólo era deseo por llevarlo a la cama, tal y como su hermano le había dicho.

—_Cassie, sólo está tratando de llevarte a su cama…_

—_Pero tú has tenido relaciones con humanos antes, Baltazar, ¿por qué sería distinto conmigo?_

—_Porque tú eres puro, Cassie, aún lo eres. No estás contaminado por este mundo aún ni sus mentiras, ni sus engaños. No dejes que Dean te arrastre a su miseria. Odiaría verte sufrir por un humano._

Pero él tenía mucha más confianza en los humanos que su hermano, especialmente en Dean.

Cass estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó que Dean lo invocaba. Parecía algo molesto y farfullando cosas sin sentido en su orar. Le tomó menos de cinco minutos aparecerse frente al cazador en la habitación del motel donde se hospedaba, pero esto no evitó que Dean le gritara por su demora. Estaba solo, ya que no veía a Sam alrededor, y caminaba por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo un buen rato intentando comunicarme contigo… ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? —Estaba completamente molesto, aunque no sabía exactamente con quién.

Pero agarrársela con Cass siempre era fácil ya que prácticamente dejaba al cazador tratarle como quisiera. El ángel, rememorando en su mente la imagen de Dean expuesto tan íntimamente, apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes que se le había clavado escrutadoramente. Tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas que resaltaba aún más sus rojos y gruesos labios y un brillo en su mirada. Cass se mordió el labio inferior desviando la mirada en un gesto que comenzaba a volverle loco antes de responder.

—Lo siento… estaba ocupado —No era completamente una mentira, pero no quería que Dean estuviese enojado con él. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente sentía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos como en otras oportunidades. Le estaba guardando un secreto: el haberle visto en un momento de tanta intimidad y no podía evitar sentirse mal al respecto. Dean lo vio sonrojarse nuevamente y frunció el ceño. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba al ángel?_

—Está bien… olvídalo —La actitud de Cass era sospechosa, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había tenido problemas para enfrentarse a Dean, ni mucho menos vergüenza por su acciones. Sin embargo la forma en que rehuía su mirada, el rubor en sus mejillas. Había comenzado a notar también la costumbre del ángel en morderse los labios cuando parecía estar nervioso. Pero… _¿qué podía estar haciendo para que estuviese perturbado? _Dean cambió su postura y buscó los ojos de Castiel_—. ¿_Vas a decirme qué demonios te ocurre?

Castiel levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró a los ojos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no apartar la mirada, pero no pu**e**do evitar volver a morderse el labio. ¡_Allí estaba otra vez, se había vuelto a sonrojar!_ —No sé de qué hablas… he venido en cuanto pude, Dean. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

_¡NO! Lo que él quería era a Castiel, desnudo entre dos panes con mostaza y kétchup para poder devorárselo entero. _

—Estas mintiendo. ¿Me estas mintiendo, Cass? Porque hasta donde yo sé, eso es un pecado a los ojos _Dios…_ —terminó el cazador entrando peligrosamente en el espacio personal del ángel. Sabía que aquello era un golpe bajo, pero estaba tan seguro que le estaba mintiendo, y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué estaba ocultándole.

Cass dio un paso atrás alejándose lo más posible del cazador, pero éste cruzó la distancia casi al mismo tiempo, volviendo a quedar poco más o menos pegados. En cada momento Dean buscaba su mirada mientras el ángel rehuía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dean… _por favor_. No me obligues a decirte —gimió con la voz quebrada—. _Por favor… _—volvió a repetir, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos con esa carita de cachorro abandonado a la que Dean no ponía negarle nada. Pero su fuerza de voluntad fue mayor. Algo le decía que le estaba ocultando información de trascendente importancia para él. Y por la forma en que reaccionaba a su cercanía, tenía que ver con Dean.

—No, quiero que me lo digas. Dime la verdad, Cass… ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—_Por favor…_

— ¡No! La verdad, Cass… —Dean lo tomó firme del brazo, pero sin apretar. Quería evitar que el ángel se le escapase como era su costumbre cuando estaba arrinconado—. No te moverás de aquí hasta que me digas qué está pasando.

El ángel enrojeció hasta el cuello. Suspiró largo y tendido antes de responderle, su mirada clavada en la pared sobre el hombro de Dean.

—Te vi —tosió y volvió a hablar. La garganta se le había secado de pronto—. Te vi, la otra noche. Luego del episodio del bar. Cuando te fuiste enojado a tu habitación.

Dean hizo memoria en su cabeza. _Sí, la noche en la que esa tal Miranda se atrevió a ponerle sus manos encima a Castiel_. Frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería el ángel. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Cass volvió a enrojecer, se dio cuenta de qué exactamente estaba hablando el ángel.

—Me seguiste a la habitación —sentenció Dean. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación del hecho. Castiel tragó duro. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas parpadeaba—. Y dime, _Cass_ —su voz era baja y gutural. Dean estaba más que cabreado—. ¿Te gusta espiar a las personas?

—Nno, Dean, no… yo… te habías ido tan disgustado y quería saber cómo estabas. Cuando llegué te vi, y no pude reaccionar. No sabía qué hacer y creí… pensé que te molestarías conmigo por invadir tu privacidad.

—Por supuesto que estoy enojado, ¡maldita sea! ¿Y qué hiciste cuando me viste? ¿Te quedaste a observar o saliste huyendo?

—Yo… —Volvió a retroceder, alejándose del cazador que había vuelto a avanzar sobre él—. Me quedé… no pude evitarlo. Parecías tan dolido y sentí la necesidad de quedarme a tu lado, aunque no pudieses verme. No quise importunarte, lo siento. Pero no podía dejarte solo tampoco… me hubiese gustado… —se detuvo de lo que estaba a punto de decir mirando a Dean a los ojos por primera vez, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Me hubiese gustado complacerte, Dean… pero no me atreví —agregó volviendo a desviarla.

La mirada del ángel era imposiblemente más azul de lo normal. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y el cazador se preguntó si los ángeles solían llorar. Había tal desconsuelo y ternura en su mirada que no pudo evitar acongojarse.

Dean dio un paso más cerca de él acorralándolo contra la mesa. Cass gimió al sentir el cuerpo del cazador amoldarse al suyo. No esperaba tal acción y que sus ojos se encontraran; los de Dean ardiendo urgidos que el cazador de pronto le aferrara las manos, mirándolo a los ojos con profundidad, y alzara la cabeza para oprimir sus labios dulcemente contra los suyos. Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Castiel en ese momento, aunque la sensación de sus labios firmes era intoxicante: pero entonces el cazador hizo un movimiento, y para su sorpresa el beso se transformó en apasionado, dominante. El cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, en un movimiento rápido y furtivo que no le dio tiempo de erguirse, y algo imposible de ignorar despertando y exigiendo atención contra su muslo en segundos.

—Dean…no, no podemos por favor…

—Te deseo… no puedo más…ya no puedo contenerme, Cass. Necesito esto, te necesito a ti.

Cass se quedó sin habla antes de susurrar. —Pero… tú… yo también siento, pero…—cómo decirle que no a la confesión de un hombre que había pasado tantas cosas en su vida. Que había muerto e ido al infierno, y después resucitado para enterarse que era él el causante y la única solución del apocalipsis…Y Cass lo deseaba tanto, de una forma tan pura e inocente, y tan primitiva y salvaje que le hacía daño. Dejó escapar un gemido de desconsuelo que pareció un sollozo, y Dean lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Cass sabía, y el cazador también sabía que si cruzaban esta línea entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Shhh todo estará bien Cass, yo estoy contigo. Yo te tengo… —Dean cayó sus labios en un beso que poco tuvo de casto, lamiéndole los labios y empujando hasta introducirle la lengua en la boca, buscando el consuelo de la suya. Cass sintió que las palabras se le borraban de la boca sin poder pronunciarlas.

—Tú quieres… quieres…— Cass se mordió los labios. —Es que yo no…

— ¿Tú no me quieres?

— ¡No es eso! Es que yo…yo nunca…—El ángel temblaba en sus brazos y Dean no necesitó ser un genio para saber cuál era su temor. Castiel era aún virgen a pesar de ser un guerrero de más de dos mil años. Y ese conocimiento encendió en su pecho una llama de posesividad, insuflándole pasión y apetito mas allá de lo que imaginó posible. Lo deseaba como nunca jamás había deseado ninguna otra cosa en su vida. Era fogosidad y un ardor en su pecho, que lo empujaban hasta sus más oscuros deseos.

—Por favor, Cass, déjame amarte, quiero hacerte el amor —susurró Dean desliando las manos bajo su camisa con reverencia. — Yo nunca te haría daño—. Cass cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a la deliciosa e inocente caricia—. ¿Confías en mí, Cass? —el ángel lo miró a los ojos antes de asentir con total seguridad—. Yo nunca te lastimaría, Cass —agregó acariciándolo por todas partes—. Quiero… ¿puedes… mostrarme tus alas? Quiero verlas y sentirlas… —se había prometido no volver a insistir en el tema, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle ahora que estaban a punto de avanzar en su relación, de llevarla un grado más personal y él quería, se moría por ver, tocar y oler las alas de Castiel.

Pero Cass se endureció de golpe, sus ojos ampliándose por la sorpresa. Si Dean no lo conociera tan bien, creería que había miedo e incertidumbre en ellos —Dean… eso no es, no creo que sea correcto.

— ¿Por qué no, Cass? ¿No confías en mí lo suficiente, es eso? —Preguntó el cazador con voz dolida.

—No Dean, no es eso… es que no sabes lo que me pides.

—Solo te pido que confíes en mí…

—Es más que confianza lo que me pides. Yo ya confío en ti, Dean, más que nadie en este mundo, pero mostrarte mis alas implica mucho más que un acto de amistad y confidencia. Si te muestro mis alas, no habrá vuelta atrás para mí, Dean… estaré atado a ti para siempre.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Es un acto destinado únicamente para amantes. Envuelve cariño y amor entre dos ángeles para llegar a ese punto en su relación. Pero dado que tu eres un humano, sólo yo quedaría pegado a ti de por vida…

—Y crees que yo te traicionaré…

—No, pero algún día tú desearas otra vida cuando todo esto acabe. Una familia, tal vez hijos y yo no puedo darte nada de eso… no sé siquiera cuánto tiempo más pueda permanecer a tu lado, Dean, antes de que las cosas se pongan peores.

—Cass…—Dean lo miró a los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan seguro de algo en su vida—. Castiel, significas para mí mucho más que eso. Tal vez no he sido muy demostrativo, incluso pude haber sido bastante seco en cuanto a nuestra relación. Pero lo que has hecho por mí, lo que siento aquí en mi pecho… nada va a cambiar, no importa que mañana todo se termine. Esto es algo que probablemente debí decirte hace mucho tiempo, Cass… pero yo realmente te quiero, te amo como nunca amé a nadie en toda mi vida. Y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar. Lo juro… —dijo antes de inclinarse a besarlo, un beso casto, y suave. Como una promesa—. Pero lo entiendo, si todavía no te sientes seguro… Yo puedo esperar. Por ti esperaré todo lo que sea necesario, Cass

—Gracias… Dean. Tú también significas mucho para mí… no sé si es amor esto que siento, porque nunca antes amé en mi vida. Pero si la sensación de vértigo que se arremolina en mi pecho cada vez que te tengo cerca, y el deseo de abrazarte que corre por mis venas o el ardor en mi entre pierna cada vez que me tocas es amor… entonces sí, Dean, también te amo.

Éste iba a ser el momento más vergonzoso de toda su vida. Pero la confesión de Cass había sido tan real y sincera que Dean no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Lo besó con pasión, como si fuera la primera y también la última vez en sus vidas.

Dean estaba mareado de deseo al pensar que sería él quien desvirgara a uno de los más grandes guerreros del cielo, un ángel del Señor, cuyos besos cálidos y caricias inexpertas y torpes lo incitaban a seguir las suyas propias que eran suaves y ardientes, dejando al instinto guiar su manos sobre la blanca y pálida piel del ángel, que respondía retorciéndose bajo su toque.

Dean le bajó los pantalones de un tirón firme arrastrando también sus calzoncillos, y se acomodó en su entrepierna con suavidad. Cass parecía haber despertado de golpe porque en un segundo estuvo duro bajo su toque, y aunque Dean aún conservaba su ropa puesta podía sentir más que ver la dureza del ángel contra la suya propia.

— ¿Vas a dejarme hacerte el amor, Cass? Por favor…

—Si…si Dean…_Dean_…

Con besos suaves y manos ávidas, Dean se deslizó dejando un rastro de saliva, besos y lengua desde su cuello abriendo metódicamente cada botón de su camisa hasta llegar al ombligo y luego a su ingle para saciar su necesidad engulléndolo entero en su boca mientras Cass se mordió la lengua sintiendo la tibia y dulce sangre, el sabor metalizado para no gritar de placer. Miedo y deseo se arremolinaron en su estómago, pero conocía a Dean y sabía que nunca lo lastimaría.

Dean le lamió el glande y aprovechando el espasmo de placer le deslizó un dedo dentro, lleno de saliva de un solo empujón. Cass se revolvió bajo su toque, pero entonces el dedo comenzó a moverse lento, dentro y fuera acompañando el ritmo de la lengua de Dean sobre su dureza.

Y suavemente agrego uno, y luego otro más hasta tener tres enterrados. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque dolía. Cómo dolía. Pero era tanta la pasión que Dean le transmitía y era tan fuerte el placer que estaba sintiendo, que se corrió en su boca con espasmos incontrolables, convulsionando su cuerpo mientras Dean le sujetaba las caderas para que dejara de retorcerse, bebiendose hasta la última gota.

En otra situación Dean podría haberse burlado por lo rápido que su orgasmo lo había asaltado. Pero era Cass, y el cazador sabía que con él las emociones y los sentidos eran aún más potentes que en la mayoría de los humanos.

No tenía nada más con qué prepararse que saliva. Ésta era la primera vez que se había sorprendido con el ángel devolviendo sus caricias, y había sido sin intención. La última pelea los había dejado a ambos agotados, a Dean al borde de la muerte y la adrenalina había actuado sola por impulso.

Se puso de pie y con agilidad se quitó primero la remera, luego los zapatos y el pantalón arrastrando también fuera sus bóxers para dejar libre su roja e hinchada erección. Quitó los zapatos de Cass, y terminó por sacarle los pantalones que estaban atorados en sus tobillos.

Lamió su mano sin quitar los ojos de los orbes azules que lo miraban expectante y la deslizó lo más cargada de saliva que pudo por su miembro buscando lubricarlo.

—Lo siento Cass, saliva es todo lo que tengo. Me dices si te duele y me detendré. Aunque me cueste toda mi fuerza de voluntad, lo haré.

Cass asintió con la cabeza y separó las piernas para que Dean pudiera acomodarse en medio. Usó los dedos para separarle las nalgas, y con parsimonia y serenidad comenzó a deslizarse dentro.

Tenía que doler, porque la forma en que el cuerpo de Cass se había tensado y sus ojos estaban apretados, sus manos aferradas a las sábanas no eran signo de placer y Dean se pateó mentalmente por no poder ofrecerle a Cass una primera vez como se merecía.

Pero entonces el ángel comenzó a relajar su respiración, llevando sus manos a la espalda del cazador y presionó suavemente instándolo a seguir. Había estado a punto de decirle que se detuviera. Pero no tenía coraje para decírselo y romperle el corazón. En todo caso él era un ángel y cualquier daño que Dean le hiciera podría curarlo con rapidez. Pero le dolía. Los jadeos de Dean en su oído se hicieron desesperados de pasión a medida que su miembro se deslizaba dentro y fuera con mayor facilidad, su cuerpo sobre el suyo fuerte y poderoso, pero a la vez abandonado en una marejada de deseo insoportable mientras le abría aún más las piernas de un tirón empujando imposiblemente más adentro para entonces encontrar un punto que Castiel desconocía tener que lo hizo girar de placer y locura. Le dolía y le escocía, pero que era brutalmente placentero.

No pudo evitar gemir, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas por primera vez mientras hundía el rostro en la carne tibia del cuello de Dean, besándolo y acariciándolo con fascinación. El cazador parecía tan sumido en el placer que no percibía la tensión en el cuerpo del ángel, que se retorcía bajo su toque con dolor y placer, haciendo uso de su fuerza para mantener las piernas abiertas que se le cerraban por impulso. Era el dolor más placentero que hubiera sentido en su vida. Pero aún entre el dolor podía ver a Dean que con la cabeza echada hacia atrás se movía dentro suyo, los músculos de sus muslos y el trasero tensos por la ansiedad con que el cazador ejecutaba los movimientos nuevos para él, para penetrarlo cada vez más profundamente, jadeando y gimiendo entre sollozos de un placer nuevo que lo cegaba. Era la primera vez que Dean le hacía el amor a un hombre. Era la primera vez que de hecho le hacía el amor a alguien amado. Dominando por el placer Cass lo rodeó con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y lo dejó continuar, entregándose con soltura y confianza.

Nuevamente Dean acarició ese punto dulce en la espalda del ángel que lo hizo gritar de placer, arqueándose bajo el cuerpo de cazador que alternó sus movimientos entre golpear su próstata y acariciar su espalda, el dolor desapareciendo completamente, el placer cada vez más profundo se repetía cada vez que Dean golpeaba ese punto dentro suyo que estaba comenzando a volverlo loco, y su mano recorría una y otra vez la espalda de Castiel, y aunque no podía sentir ninguna energía surgir de aquel punto, la forma en que Cass se perdía bajo su toque lo hizo estremecerse de placer.

—Dean…Dean…

—Shhhh… ya sé —El placer de Dean no daba trazas de detenerse. Castiel perdido en el placer, abandonado en sus fuertes brazos sintió que los músculos se le tensaban sintiendo su miembro volver a endurecerse—. Tócate Cass, quiero ver cómo te tocas…

Cass asintió sutilmente deslizando su mano tímidamente entre sus vientres para comenzar a acariciarse, arqueando la espalda sumamente extasiado de placer. Los ojos de Dean estaban nublados de placer y arremetía con firmeza, sintiendo cómo su dureza se perdía entre las piernas del ángel, que no mostraba señales de eyacular pronto. El corazón le latía tan rápido y furioso que Cass temió que se le saliera por la boca. Al fin, con desesperación absoluta, buscó su boca con presura, y mientras lo besaba, le rodeó con las piernas manteniéndolo firmemente en el fondo, y Deslizó su mano libre para aferrarle las nalgas rígidas y deslizar un dedo dentro de él hasta el fondo con desenfreno, temeroso porque no sabía de dónde le había surgido la idea, pero Dean se convulsionó en sus brazos en el que fue un orgasmo avasallante. Cass liberó su alivio que fue un grito salvaje, un chorro hirviente y un placer que pareció borrar su mente mientras se aferraban, completamente en sus brazos con manos duras y fuertes alrededor de sus caderas. El hermoso cazador pasó del orgasmo brutal a la inconsciencia en un momento, completamente abandonado en sus brazos, aún dentro de él: Cass sintió una ola de ternura insoportable y punzante aún mientras lo apartaba. Se levantó tembloroso con pasos inseguros y tropezando porque las piernas le fallaban y el culo le dolía, para buscar en el baño un paño húmedo que ayudara a Dean a recuperarse.

Dean recuperó la conciencia sintiendo las suaves manos de Cass mecerlo contra su pecho mientras lo limpiaba con tiernas caricias, llenándole la frente de besos. Así aferrados los encontró la mañana.

— ¿Crees que Dios nos castigará por esto?

—No lo sé, Dean… con mi Padre desaparecido, ahora sólo nos resta tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Pero sea lo que sea lo que nos depare ¿el qué? ¿el futuro, la vida, el apocalipsis?, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Cuando Sam entró y los vio ambos cubiertos con la sábana, suspiró de alivio y se marchó por la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de todo sí había esperanzas para ellos.

¿Fin?

I'm a Bitch… ¿no lo había mencionado?

Pido disculpas por la tardanza en la actualizacion pero me tome una semana de vacaciones con mi familia antes de empezar mi nuevo trabajo. Lamentablemente las exigencias de mi nuevo puesto me van a impedir tener la libertad de seguir escribiendo, al menos por un tiempo asi que no puedo prometer el epilogo que tenia pensado, porque no creo que pueda escribirlo en breve.

Quiero agradercer mucho a Taolee por hacerme de beta, a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic, y en especial a quellos que a demas se tomaron el trabajo de escribirme un mensaje. Me han ayudado mucho a seguir adelante. Muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
